Standard IV poles are typically telescopic in nature and rely on a tension screw/handle system or a rotating friction ring to adjust the IV hanging apparatus. This arrangement is always a two-handed method and after some service use, this tension based system usually fails to hold the pole in the correct position. There have even been instances where the weight of the IV fluids has caused the telescopic arrangement to collapse causing injury to both patients and care providers.
There are many articles supporting the rise of hospital acquired infections coming from high tough surface areas in clinical areas and especially in the operating room and intensive care unit environments. The current IV pole designs have multiple non-linear surface areas that are difficult to clean.
The IV pole is intended to hold IV pumps that must be plugged into an outlet for operation. In the operating room there are also many other products that utilize a simple power strip addition to the pole. In the operating room, the use of fluid warmers and warm air blowing devices that warm patients during surgery are necessary and must use local receptacle outlets. Sometimes the IV pole power strips are used for other devices in the operating room necessary for surgery. These designs are cumbersome. They are in a fixed position in relation to the devices plugged into them. As the IV pole must be freely movable and adjusted in relation to the operating room table or bed, this fixed receptacle position causes a tethering effect which is difficult to position with multiple fixed plugged wire projection points. This arrangement also causes a significant tripping hazard.
Accordingly, there is a need for an IV pole with individually, one-hand adjustable rings for supporting different IV bags with different volume and flow requirements. There is also a need for an improved electrical system that provides greater versatility and flexibility and that provides for providing power from a first IV pole to a second IV pole. There is also a need for a base for an IV pole having a unique shape with clean lines and minimal surface areas and with the casters protected from contamination, for promoting infection control.